Kanon, le réveil d'un vampire
by Anju-san
Summary: Kanon, fille de Kenta et Karin Usui, est une jeune fille tout à faite banale. Mais et si le sang vampirique qui coulait en elle se réveillait petit à petit, détruisant son humanité.


Hello tout le monde ! Au départ je cherchais seulement des fans fics sur Karin, avant de me rendre compte de la quasi-inexistence d'histoire sur cet œuvre qui m'a amené dans l'univers des manga il y a des années déjà. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire une petite fic qui est la suite du manga en espérant que si un lecteur passe par ici, il serait intéressé par l'histoire que je propose.

Voilà ! Bonne lecture.

Nous sommes un simple dimanche de l'année 2028, de bon matin chez les Usui. Une jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs avec des reflets violets, émergea doucement du sommeil, roulant inconsciemment vers un homme aux cheveux bruns qui semblait profondément endormi. Ouvrant légèrement les yeux, elle se rendit compte de la petite distance qui la séparait avec le jeune homme avait à présent 39 ans. Saisissant l'occasion, elle se pencha vers lui lentement quand…

-Kanon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?

Hurla une femme en pénétrant dans la chambre, c'était sa copie conforme mais en plus âgée.

-pfff, soupira Kanon. Sa mère avait la manie d'arrivée au mauvais moment quand il ne fallait pas. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout mais fut bloquée par sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras pour éviter toutes tentatives de la part de sa fille.

La jeune fille de 14 ans se défendit alors.

-Quoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi une fille n'aurait pas le droit d'embrasser son papa chéri !

-Tu es trop grande ! A 6 ans, ça allait encore…

S'ensuivirent une lutte entre la mère de 39 ans et sa fille. Les seules différences que l'on pouvait faire d'elles, à part leurs âges, étaient leurs coiffures, la plus vieille les attachait en queue de cheval basse alors que la plus jeune les attachait en queue de cheval haut. Mais si l'on observait bien on remarquait que les canines de la mère, Karin, étaient étrangement grandes et pointues. Bien sûr les pervers constateraient aussi que la poitrine de la mère est plus développée que celle de la fille.

-Les lèvres de Papa appartiennent à ta Maman ! S'exclama Karin.

-Hum ?

Il y eut alors un silence, les deux femmes tournèrent lentement la tête vers le sujet de leur dispute, se rappelant soudainement de sa présence endormie.

-OUPS ! Pardon Papa. S'excusa la plus jeune.

-J'avais oublié que tu dormais encore, avoua la mère.

Elles sortirent alors le plus discrètement possible de la chambre, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte le trébuchage sur le futon qui les fie tomber toute deux dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Kanon se prépara et rejoint sa mère qui préparait à manger. Karin soupira exaspéré et murmura plus pour elle-même que pour sa fille.

-Je t'ai pourtant élevée normalement, mais je trouve que tu as un complexe d'œdipe très prononcé. C'est perturbant…

-Je sais pourquoi, annonça toute contente la jeune fille, J'étais sa promise dans une vie intérieure !

-Ben voyons…

La jeune fille changea de sujet et fit la déclaration que chaque parent normalement constitué aimerait entendre de son enfant.

-Je t'aime Maman. Tu veux un bisou ?

Mais Karin, n'était pas normalement constituée car elle rétorqua.

-Non merci … Elle pensa fortement que cette petite était une affamée de bisous !

En parlant de bisous, elle se posait des questions sur les relations amoureuses que pouvait avoir sa fille, elle tenta alors.

-Kanon, tu ne penses pas qu'à ton âge… Tu devrais songer à avoir un petit copain ?

-C'est Papa ! S'exclama la plus jeune.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter… Ce n'était pas demain que sa fille s'intéressera à quelqu'un d'autre que son père, c'était un cas désespéré…

-Euh, bon… Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Va réveiller Papa.

-OOOUUUUIIII !

C'est ainsi que se passa cette matinée normale d'un dimanche comme les autres. Mais si on creusait plus profondément dans cette famille on remarquerait qu'elle n'était pas si banale que ça. Il y a un secret oublié qui risque de reparaître par le réveille d'un instinct endormie.

Voulait vous savoir ce qui s'est passé après l'histoire que nous connaissons tous. Là où une histoire se finit, une autre débute. Celle-ci parle de Kanon Usui.


End file.
